memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan
For the Vulcan homeworld, see: Vulcan. The Vulcans are a humanoid species native to the planet Vulcan. They are one of the founding species of the United Federation of Planets and widely known known for their distinctive pointed ears and eyebrows and their merciless logic. There may have been numerous transitions within the Vulcan government which has shifted between the Vulcan High Command to the Confederacy of Vulcan. Part of their territory is known as the Vulcan Colonial Protectorate. (TOS novel: Spectre) :For a list of Vulcans, see: Vulcans Biology Physiology Originating from a desert world, Vulcans have a number of features evolved for better survival in warm and dry environments. These include inner eyelids to protect their eyes from sand and the ability to go for some time without water. Vulcans tend to be tall and dark haired with elongated earlobes and slanted eyebrows though some specimens have pronounced browlines. Similar to Humans, Vulcans tend to have a wide range of skin tones an example being Xialites and other tropical descended Vulcans possess a darker skin complexion. Though they may appear to be similar to Humans the Vulcan species internal anatomy is far different. Males and females are of similar height as well as stature; averaging 2 meters in height and 70 kilos in weight. Furthermore, their muscle mass is much longer and their skeletal frame is denser compared to Terrans which is a direct result of their living on a higher gravity world with a thinner atmosphere. Due to this, the average Vulcan tends to be stronger than a Human and possess more heightened senses. One notable difference between Humans and Vulcans is that Vulcans do not possess sweat glands. Instead, they evolved the ability that allows their blood, skin and body structure to cool itself rather then perspire which would be inefficient on the race's desert homeworld. The Vulcan epidermis is unlike any in the known galaxy as it forms a two-way moisture proof shield which protects the body from external liquids and pressure as well as maintaining the inner temperature and the liquid environment of the organs. In addition to this, Vulcan blood is copper based giving Vulcan blood a greener color compared to Terrans. This makes it extremely effective in separating as well as utilizing smallers amounts of oxygen available in the Vulcan homeworld's low pressure, mildly irradiated environment. One of the least understood areas of the Vulcan body is the brain. The Vulcan midbrain is larger as well as more complex and contains more nerve endings with blood capillaries than those in Human brains. The Vulcan brain is comparable with the Betazoid midbrain which comprises nearly 65% of their entire brain mass, the Vulcan midbrain is significantly smaller compared to this and only comprising 45% of the brain. It is believed that this portion of their brain that gives the Vulcan species its remarkable psionic abilities though further testing has proved to be inconclusive. Within Vulcans there is a clear inner eyelid which is formed of nictitating membrane which filters radiation, dust and other harmful elements that could damage the eye. Its been noted that Vulcan eyesight is more acute and are able to recognize color frequencies and perceive more clearly at a distance. There is a downside to this as Vulcans experience pain as well as symptoms that are similar to headaches and eyestrain when expored to vibrant high colorations for long periods of time. Furthermore, the Vulcan optic nerve is much more delicate and sensitive compared to those of Humans which makes it more vulnerable to disease and degeneration. AOne of the most obvious distinctive features in Vulcans is the shape and structure of the earlobe. Though caable of funneling sound and intensifying the reception of harmonics, the internal structure of the eardrum is very different to Humans. It forms no fewer than three separate functioning eardrums. Tests have shown that these eardrums seem to respond to differing volumes and pitch which relay the sound through separate channels to the nerve centers of the brain. Each are known to work independantly and in the case of Vulcans of old age, it is most often the low pitched eardrums that deteoriates. The Vulcan skull is also a noted difference when compared to other species. The Vulcans possess 28 teeth and lack rear molars. Instead, they possess a longer mandibulary movement than more other bipedal species. There is speculation based on this that believe that the Vulcan and Human species perhaps possess a common ancester due to the similarities. Although the bone structure of the Vulcan skull is thinner, the actual skull casing is formed of extremely dense matter which allows a thinner depth of bone actually to be harder as well as stronger than a human skull. Vulcan internal organs tend to operate at a much faster rate compared to other comparable species. An average heart rate is as high as 265 beats per minute. The heart itself is another source of distinction between Vulcans and Humans as its location is the center of the torso where its surrounded by a large lung structure which is capable of holding approximately 20% more air then Human lungs. This has resulted in the Vulcan torso, ribcage and musculatre being significantly longer which allows it to encompass the organs within. The horminal activity within the Vulcan body is under muscular control and can be regulated by conscious processes of trained Vulcans. This allows such individuals to control their adrenaline, thyroid and other metabolic systems which, in turn, allows them to alter their heart rate, oxygen consumption and other bodily resources. This is the source of the amazing ability of Vulcans to 'regenerate' from wounds which is accomplished through special trances that allow them to control their bodies to repair internal or structural damages at an efficient rate. The only exception to this is during the reproductive hormone complex released during the Pon farr. During this state, a hormone known as yamareen is released into the bloodstream of mature male Vulcans. Although the female Vulcan can be impregnated after her menstrual cycle begins, which is typically at the age of 16 and an be as late as 25, the male Vulcan is incapable of creating progeny until after the onset of their first Pon farr. Thereafter, the Vulcan male is capable of reproducing but they must obey the physical urge to mate every seven years during the Pon farr. This, in comparison with the reproductive ability of other species which they can mate with, gives credence to the theory that Humans, Vulcans and Klingons are from a common ancestor seeded by the Preservers. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans) Lifespan The Vulcan lifespan can be as long as 200 years. (TNG episode: Sarek) Though it is possible for some to live longer then this. (TOS novel: Vulcan's Soul Epiphany) Medical Conditions *Bendii syndrome *Choriocytosis *Pa'nar Syndrome *Skag Maug plague *Tuvan Syndrome *Vulcans scourge Splinter Species The Vulcans have had the capacity for space travel since at least the 3rd century and have spread throughout local space, at least one Vulcan colony was lost from the Vulcan people, the Last-of-all-Cities colony on Darien 224, which remained isolated from the galactic community for two millennia (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger). Other Vulcan off-shots include: *Romulans *Remans *Vulcanoid Rigelians *Debrune *Watraii There was speculation from Spock that Sargon's people may have visited his homeworld in the past and perhaps the Vulcan species are an offshoot of theirs. (TOS episode: Return to Tomorrow) History Ancient History Much of Vulcan pre-history is a mixture of myth and legends. One of which states that their race was seeded by the Preservers or the race that Sargon belonged to. However, myth speaks of the Vhorani who were known as the Ancient Ones that came from the Wellspring of Creation known as Vorta Vor. Once reaching the harsh world that is the planet Vulcan, they created the Vulcan species. (LUG: The Way of Kolinahr) One of the earliest point of Vulcan history was the occupation of their homeworld by the demonic Furies species that had ruled much of the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant. Like many other species such as Humans and Klingons, the Vulcans were cowed into submission by their masters fear generating technology. This changed when the Furies met the Unclean menace and knowledge of the Furies disappeared and formed a racial fear in them as was the case with many species that were under their thrall. (VOY novel: The Final Fury) At one point during ancient Vulcan history, the world was invaded by a race of non-corporeal entities that relished in causing death and destruction. Due to their very nature, conventional means were incapable of killing such creatures until Sajik created the Sword of Sajik which slayed many of the creatures before they were driven off from the Mother World. (LUG: The Way of Kolinahr) As early as the 3rd century Vulcans had the capacity for space travel. One group of Vulcans from this time crash landed on the planetoid Darien 224 where they formed the Last-of-all-Cities colony. They remained isolated there for two millennia. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger) The Sundering Culture Logic Founded by an ancient Vulcan named Surak, the essence of Vulcan society is in arriving at the truth through logical process. Most Vulcans believe that emotions are illogical, thus making them impure, and deterrent to truth. However, Vulcans are born with the same emotions that afflicted their violent ancestors, but the continual mind conditioning, the t'an s'at, gives them the impassivity sought after by all Vulcans. The t'an s'at is an intellectual decontruction of emotional patterns, a lifelong process that strives for absolute detachment from all emotion. Though not all can arrive at the ultimate pure logical state, the exacting process of mental control gives Vulcans enough to conform to the ideals of Vulcan society. Vulcans of this creed are impervious to greed, deception, anger, and all other vices. (VOY episode: Alter Ego) The majority of Vulcans follow a belief in logic known as Cthia and many aim to achieve the state of without emotion known as Kolinahr. (TOS movie: Star Trek: The Motion Picture) This philosophy means that they rely on logic and reason to guide their lives, rather than emotion. All expression of emotions is completely forbidden, negative or otherwise. This does not mean that Vulcans have cast away all emotions they once had; they have merely made a choice not to let those emotions influence the decisions they are making. It must be noted that this stance is not accepted by all Vulcans, however. There are groups of Vulcans referred to as "v'tosh ka'tur", which means "Vulcans without logic." (ENT episode: Fusion, Stigma) The Romulans were originally a group of Vulcans who chose to split away rather than accept the philosophy of Surak. In addition to this, many Vulcan's can suscribe to the different teachings of other philosophers such as Jarok or Nirak or T'Mor. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans) One Vulcan saying is 'The Vulcan knows there is a time for everything' which is an approximate translation from the Kahr-y-Tan which means the 'Way of the Vulcan'. An aspect of this is the herb gathering ritual which Vulcans engage in which is where they collect necessary herbs in preparation of tea for Vulcan Masters. (TOS novel: Dwellers in the Crucible). Something of noted importance within Vulcan society was the discovery of the Kir'Shara by Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol which brought at end of the rule of the Vulcan High Command. This also sparked a rapid change within Vulcan society which moved from a government that would engage in spying, battles and a more active part in the galaxy to one of more peaceful and almost isolationist tendencies. The discovery of the Kir'Shara presumably led to many years of study which the Vulcans concentrated on rather then follow the behaviour they had previously. (ENT episodes: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Mythology Though this is the case now, the early Vulcans believed in a wide range of myths that spread across the surface of their homeworld before the age of Surak. Such beliefs include the Treasury of Erebus that spoke of an ice demon living within the snow at the peak of Mount Seleya. Another myth spoke of the Eater of Souls which would devour the souls of travellers lost in the deserts of Vulcan. While other myths spoke of a deadly creature known as the Veruul that lived within the heart of the Fire Plains of Raal within Vulcan's Forge. Furthermore, in the heart of the Womb of Fire was stated to lie Vorta Vor. A pantheon of gods were also present among ancient myths one of which spoke of twin god brothers that were different from one another yet always united and together rose their mother, the sun, into the sky. The names of these god brothers would be adopted by the early Romulans for their homeworlds. (TOS novels: Vulcan's Soul Exodus and Exiles) Other gods believed to exist included the gods of peace, death and war which were depicted on the Stone of Gol. (TNG episode: Gambit, Part II) Vulcan mythology believed in a place known as Sha Ka Ree which was the Vulcan view of Eden. (TOS movie: The Final Frontier) Marriage, Children and Family Life Though ultimately logical creatures, it takes many years of practice and training for young Vulcans who do demonstrate emotions at first before beginning the long process that was made by Surak centuries ago. To accomplish this, parents are known to use learning tools to train their children in the primary concepts of logic. Eventually, through this process, these infants begin to learn to detach themselves from their emotions. (VOY episode: Human Error) As part of their belief in honesty, Vulcan parents are known not to shield the truth from their young as they believe it would hinder their development in coping with such difficulties. Furthermore, a parent's attachment to a child is not considered an emotion but rather as part of the parent's identity and without the child, the parent would not be complete. (VOY episode: Innocence) Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others One of the most famous qualities among the Vulcan people was their high degree of honesty. This was to such an extent that many Vulcan's were highly relucant to tell a lie which led to the saying that "Vulcans cannot lie" (TOS episode: The Enterprise Incident). Despite this, it was known that, under logical reasons of couse, that they were capable of accomplishing such a task or make an ommission. No Vulcan would admit such a dishonesty and consider it an act of "lying". (TOS movie: The Wrath of Khan, The Undiscovered Country) After achieving their belief in logic, the Vulcan people estimated that other races had developed a similar "enlightenment" as well as the belief of peaceful exploration upon achieving warp travel but this was eventually proven wrong. To compensate with more 'emotional' races, they developed a complex behavioral algorithm that would allow them to model as well as predict another beings emotional response that would be calculated mentally. It was created as a form of self survival. The equations were very difficult to master but the Vulcan people had developed a wide variety in order to compensate for any situation. (DS9 novel: Millennium The War of the Prophets) Within their society, the Vulcan government was known to reward those individuals with advancement on meritrocratic principles. (ENT'' episode: Awakening) Rituals *Kolinahr *Fal-tor-pan *Pon farr **Koon-ut-so'lik **Plak tow **Kal-if-fee **Koon-ut-kal-if-fee *Fal-tor-voh *Fullara *Rite of Tal'oth Recreational *Kal-toh *Keethara *Vulcan neuropressure Holidays *Kal Rekk *Rumarie *Tal-Shanar Martial Arts *Kareel-ifla *Ke-tarya-yatar *Lan-dovna *Ponn-ifla *Suus Mahna *Tal-Shaya *Taroon-ifla *V'Shan Artifacts *Stone of Gol *Kir'Shara *Stone of J'Kah *Katric ark (also known as a Vre'katra or Urn of Memory) Foods adronn feltara | anwoa sprout | b'lltarr | bertakk soup | c'torr | farr-kahli | filrak | forati sauce | iced fruit | ihntya | kahri-torrafeiaca | kalafruit | kleetanta | kreyla | L-Lersa | mia-zed | m'lu | n'gaan | plomeek soup | t'coraca | t'miirq soup | tolik | tono'pak berry | wafer fruit Beverages *relen tea *kasa juice Technology Vulcans are known to be an advanced star-faring people that were exploring the stars long before humanity was capable of doing so, as early as the 3rd century. Early Vulcans were a violent people and much of their advanced technology was seemingly lost in the nuclear wars shortly before the reformation of the Vulcan people led by Surak in the Time of Awakening. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; ENT episode: Awakening) Technology from this period included psionic devices such as Katric arks and psionic weapons including the Stone of Gol, Toj par-doj and Vorl-tak. Psionic weapons were banned on Vulcan following the reformation but survived in the lost colony of the last-of-all-Cities. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; ENT episodes: Awakening, Kir'Shara; TNG episode: Gambit) Connections * Category:Species Category:Telepathic Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species Category:Vulcans Category:Vulcan culture